Some electronic devices may be removably attached to a user. For example, a wristwatch or fitness/health tracking device can be attached to a user's wrist by joining free ends of a watchband together. In many cases, watchbands may have limited fit adjustment increments available. For example, some bands have an incrementally user-adjustable size (e.g., a buckling clasp, pin and eyelet, etc.) whereas other bands have a substantially fixed size, adjustable only with specialized tools and/or expertise (e.g., folding clasp, deployment clasp, snap-fit clasp, etc.). Other bands may be elasticated expansion-type bands that stretch to fit around a user's wrist. The degree of comfort and securement of the electronic device to the user can depend on the function and arrangement of the watchband.
In one example, wristwatches typically include a case and a band. The case carries the components or mechanisms of the wristwatch including the face. The band extends away from the case so that it can wrap around the wrist of a user. The band may be integral with the case. However, in most cases, the band is a separate part that is attached to the case.